Дракулаура
Дракулаура — вампир. А точнее - приемная дочь Дракулы. Голос В оригинале ее озвучивает Деби Дерриберри. Персонаж Предыстория Дракулаура биологическая дочь Камиллы и Гая, которые были обычными людьми и жили в Румынии 1600 лет тому назад. Так случилось, что Гай был солдатом, а также пра-пра-правнуком Траяна — он прислуживал Дракуле и одновременно был ему другом. После того, как Камилла забеременела от него, его убили в битве, оставляя вдову одну без каких-либо средств для поддержания жизни их ребенка. Дракула отдает дань чести своему старому другу, оказывая Камилле помощь и приютив их в своем замке. Вскоре на свет появляется Дракулаура, и ее называют в честь существа, которое спасло ей и ее матери жизнь. Семья решает переехать в дакийскую провинцию, чтобы позволить Дракулауре жить в окружении, которое ей нужно. Она вырастает счастливым ребенком, и отношения Камиллы и Дракулы развиваются, когда он повышает ее статус до главы дома, а затем влюбляется в нее. Однако все не могло идти так хорошо. Пока Дракула отлучается по делам в Рим, чума наводняет провинцию, убивая многих людей, включая Камиллу. Возвратившись домой, Дракула узнает, что любовь всей его жизни мертва, а Дракулаура серьезно больна, и чтобы предотвратить ее смерть, он обращает ее в вампира, даря ребенку бессмертие и иммунитет к чуме. Характер Дракулаура энергичная, дружелюбная, и легко ладит со всеми, хотя она может вести себя немного по-детски. Она была одной из первых друзей Фрэнки и помогла ей понять, что Штейн запросто может влиться в общий коллектив. Внешность У Дракулауры бледно-розовая кожа, фиалковые глаза и черные волосы с розовыми прядями. Многие из ее физических особенностей - геном ее вампирического наследия, такие как: заостренные уши, клыки и бледная кожа, которая особенно чувствительна к солнцу. Она также имеет небольшую розовую родинку в форме сердца прямо под левым глазом. В серии мультфильмов Дракулаура заметно ниже, чем все её друзья, даже на каблуках. На самом деле, она самая низкая, у кого есть статус главного героя, но выше некоторых бэкграундеров. Отношения Семья В дневнике «School's Out» Дракулаура пишет, что она на самом деле приемная дочь Дракулы, а не биологическая. Дракулаура родилась 14 февраля, прямо в день Святого Валентина. Мало того, сам день святого Валентина стал праздником в ее честь. И поэтому у нее есть розовая родинка в виде сердца. В «Ghouls Rule» было показано, что у неё есть двоюродный брат Тед. Биологическими родителями Дракулауры являются Римский воин Гай и его жена Камилла. Друзья Лучшие друзья Дракулауры — Клодин Вульф и Фрэнки Штейн. Фраза "Быть самим собой" помогла Дракулауре обрести много других друзей, в том числе Лагуна Блю, Гулия Йелпс и Клео де Нил. Живя в Трансильвании, Дракулаура дружила с Элизабэт. Питомец Домашнее животное Дракулауры — летучая мышь по имени Граф Великолепный. Она любит одевать его в розовые наряды. Граф Великолепный ест маленьких насекомых, а иногда и фрукты, например бананы. Личная жизнь Дракулаура — романтическая личность, которая уделяет большое значение в поиске правильных и поддержанных отношений. В настоящее время она нашла своего идеального партнера по имени Клод Вульф. Он добрый, спортивный и интеллектуальный оборотень, который также является старшим братом Клодин Вульф и Хоулин Вульф. Два из них пережили несколько взлетов и падений, например, когда Клод был убежден его другом-оборотнем Ромулом, что вампир был бы плохим партнером для оборотня. И когда другой вампир Валентин "украл" сердце Дракулауры, загипнотизировав её. Несмотря на все это, заклинание было разрушено. В некоторых сериях первого сезона можно было видеть, что за ней пытался ухаживать Хит Бёрнс. Какое-то время он ей даже нравился, о чем она сама говорила своим подругам, но было это до того момента когда оба влюбились в других монстров, Дракулаура влюбилась в Клода, а Хит в Эбби. Хронология * 23 октября 2007: Mattel регистрирует торговую марку на "Ula D". * 8 сентября 2008: Mattel регистрирует торговую марку на "Draculaura". * 25 февраля 2010: Mattel регистрирует торговую марку на "Draculaura" в категории костюма. * 5 мая 2010: На сайте Школы Монстров показывается профиль Дракулауры. * 5 мая 2010: Профиль искусство Дракулаура раскрывается. * 5 мая 2010: Дракулаура дебютирует в анимации. * 5 мая 2010: Дракулаура появляется в 2D мультфильме в «Justice Brothers". * В начале июля 2010 года: дебют куклы Дракулаура выпускается как часть «базовой» серии. * В начале июля 2010 года: дебютирует дневник Улы Ди в «базовой» серии. * В начале июля 2010 года: дебют Plushie Дракулаура выпускается в рамках серии. * 29 августа 2011: Mattel удаляет торговую марку "Ula D.". * 1 сентября 2010: Дракулаура присутствует в книге о Школе Монстров. * 12 февраля 2012: Дракулаура дебютирует в 3D мультфильме «Отчего монстры влюбляются?». * 5 Сентября 2012: Дракулаура появляется в серии книг <> в книге <>. * 22 октября 2014: Дракулаура появляется в аниме о Школе Монстров. Дебют в "サイコーなモンスターハイライフ!". Примечания * Ее стиль включает в себя несколько примеров моды Лолиты, стиль вдохновленный эпохами викторианской и рококо, например: корсеты, кружева, оборки и зонтики. * Дракулаура - вампир, и её отражение не может быть видно. Однако в некоторых эпизодах некоторые части ее отражение показаны. Это также было отмечено, что есть iCoffin приложение, которое позволяет делать снимки вампиров. * В соответствии с сайтом Школа Монстров, Дракулаура является президентом двух школьных клубов: драма-клуба и газетного клуба. * Хотя оригинальный Школе Монстров произведения искусства, дизайн эпизодов и Базовая кукла для Дракулауры имеет цветочное розовое ожерелье, позже на её Базовых картинках, ожерелье было изменено на гораздо более простой фигурой летучей мыши. * В "Back and Deader Than Ever" Дракула называет её Лаурой, имя которой было дано матерью. * Её имя является соединением двух имён — Дракула и Лаура. * Она может говорить с летучими мышами. Галерея Profile art - Draculaura.png Profile art - Draculaura pointy.png Draculaura2.png Profile art - Draculaura Umbrella.png Tumblr o53zpcQn8m1tc5d60o1 400.png Profile art - Draculaura up-to-date.png Ghouls of monster high.png Profile art - Draculaura blow a kiss.png Draculaura MH.png Profile art - Draculaura ponytail.png Draculaura (4).png Dracula.png lol.png xoxo.png zo.png Draculaura.6.png Draculaura.7.png Draculaura.8.png Draculaura.12.png Draculaura 16.png LalaGHanson.jpg Facebook - I faint at the sight of blood.jpg Facebook - Most Likely To Draculaura.jpg Draculaura HigherDeaducation.jpg Fright-Song-Monster-High-Theme-monster-high-19827783-450-310.jpg MH DT Lagoona.png 6358671003_eb4c58e102_z.jpg Draculaura-monster-high-26104077-1172-1755.jpg Profile art - DT(I) Draculaura.jpg Howliday Ghoul Grams - Draculaura.jpg SunLovingDraculaura.jpg Lala.jpg Profile art - Sweet 1600 cake group.jpg Frankie-Draculaura-and-Clawdeen-monster-high-26105447-1168-1751.jpg Package artwork Draculaura.jpg Mh draculaura schools out by mh maria-d3eloj6.jpg Profile art - Draculaura in Roadster.jpg Profile art - Draculaura and Roadster.jpg Laghru.png Profile art - SC Draculaura.jpg Draculaura PNG 1.png Profile art - Sweet 1600 Draculaura II.jpg Box art - Draculaura writing in bed.jpg Box art - sleeping Draculaura Count Fabulous.jpg Draul.PNG So This Century Draculaura.JPG Profile art - Make a Splash Draculaura.JPG Profile art - Scaris Draculaura.PNG Profile art - GMHT!!! Draculaura.jpg Profile art - THF Draculaura.jpg Profile art - IHS Draculaura.png Profile art - Dead Tired Draculaura.PNG Profile art - Art Class Draculaura.PNG Profile art - Music Festival Draculaura.jpg Profile art - 13W Draculaura.png CGI model - 13W Draculaura.png Tumblr o4e909Z0QF1tc5d60o1 540.png Profile art - Frights, Camera, Action! Black Carpet Draculaura.jpg Profile art - Frights, Camera, Action! Black Carpet Draculaura II.png CGI model - FCA Draculaura.png Profile art - Die-ner Draculaura II.jpg Profile art - Haunted 3D Draculaura.png Profile art - Sweet Screams Draculaura.jpg Draculaura.jpg Draculaura 1.png ;o.png 13.png Beach.png Dj Laura.jpeg dj.png Dracubecca Freaky Fusion 3D.jpg Draculaura Dawn of the Dance.jpg EE.jpg gjhou.jpg Draculaura - Monster Exchange_1.png tumblr_nqjn21W1KK1tc5d60o1_1280.jpg tumblr_n9sddyHDvR1s2jp1mo5_400.png tumblr_nyy2gjXwz41tc5d60o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nyxp8i7bOI1tc5d60o1_1280.png untitled (6).png 0_751a3_c25d5152_orig.jpeg 06.png 9174972066_c8fc108f10_z.jpeg tumblr_nz3a8hupv31tc5d60o1_500.png monster+high_1_draculaura.jpeg DraculauraEGAM.png gjdghgajjhg.PNG kjfhgjfdhkgfjk.PNG tumblr_o0fniuqinW1tc5d60o2_1280.png tumblr_m8t35wHy3i1qhh1sa.png tumblr_o0n3b4nbtV1tc5d60o2_400.png tumblr_o0sdwruFJ91tc5d60o1_500.png Tumblr nss35qbbjS1ra69eso1 1280.jpg tumblr_nss2laT7ed1ra69eso1_1280.jpg tumblr_nxe1ir54Y81tc5d60o1_500.jpg 11062132_1027549200589934_2676306782509840885_n.jpg tumblr_nxupedKlJA1remqmko1_1280.jpg tumblr_nzzmgfORuR1r116n9o1_1280.png Draculaura_-_Dawn_of_the_Dance..png Draculaura_-_Dot_Dead_Gorgeous.png Draculaura_-_Scarily_Ever_After.png Draculaura_-_Sweet_Screams.png Tumblr_nt23ehy98W1twa6zwo3_1280.jpg 11667274_1045301898814664_2747239058019599596_n.png 11058050 1041864672491720 8679473529711712604 n.jpg Monster High - Dead Tired Draculaura.png dtd90-4-8.jpg|Кукла Дракулаура из серии "Перезапуск-2016" Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Вампиры Категория:Original Ghouls Категория:Бывшие люди Категория:Итальянцы Категория:Римляне